


Love, Life, and Drama

by BakPaoDaGing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakPaoDaGing/pseuds/BakPaoDaGing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world crushed just in a second. He hates his life, he hates the people. One thing just can lured him, the girl inside magazine. He never know her but he felt like he missed her for along time. Peoples can change just in one day. This is the story about his life, love and his interaction with the other. Would there a miracle along with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm PaoPao. Just a lame author who want to relieve her stress from the real world actually from my research.  
> With this I want you tell me where's my mistake in this story and your comment too of course. Just wanna know, Is the story really so bad or what? cause this is my revision ver. from my story. Yes I already post this story in ffn with different title and my friend told me how I wrote the story is really a mess.  
> With this I decided to change the title cause maybe I would do some changes in my plot before.  
> Last I want to say Thanks for you who read my story and every one who already follow and fave this story before. Please leave the comment after you read the story. You allow to mock, flame, comment, give suggestion, a request or whatever as long is good for my development.  
> Please enjoy the story.

_ Eyes _ __ _ are windows of the soul to detect whether are they cold, cruel, warm or romance which all we feel in one sight _

.

.

** Chapter I **

**. **

Akashi Seijuuro : Dream

**. **

**. **

From a distance there's a boy sat alone on a long park-bench with one leg raised to prop up his chin and his left arm covered his face. There's no one at all on the park, all the play ground which always full with playing children, now just an empty play tools, only him along with the heat of the sun. The air around the boy felt so heavy with the silence surround him but he never realize if the silence wall which he created would be interrupted by a foot step.

"Didn't I tell you for leave me alone!" Yelled the boy angrily but there's no answer just a silence for a moment, until…

"Ano… I get lost. Could you tell me where am I now?" he heard the gentle voice spoke with calmly tone. He felt like he heard that voice before but couldn't remember it. 'That voice… Whose voice is it?'.

There's a big question in his head, then he decided to raised his head, put down his left leg on the ground, and looked towards the voice came. He couldn't see the face with clearly because that sun shines too bright, but you could tell it from the dress.

She wore a knee-length sleeveless black gown with flower patterns around her sleeve. She wore a small black cap with black transparent long lace which covered one of her eyes and short black gloves on both hands. She is so small, you could tell from her height even he didn't ask how old is she, he knew that she is more younger than him. Did he know her? No, he thought it's the first time they meet each other, but why did he feel like he already know her a long before.

"Who are you?" asked the boy but that girl just stared and kept on silent at him.

"You should answer my question!" commanded him.

Rather than answered his question, with her little feet that girl start walked slowly to the boy side and started to annoyed him. "Stop it right there! Don't you dare to come here!" Even he shouted like that, the girl still kept on walked straight to the boy.

"This is an order!" yelled the boy but it's a little too late, that girl already in front of him now. He could see their eyes met each other, her stared was so stiff. No, it was her stared or his which became so stiff? If you could say she just stared him with her straight no, it's a deadpan looks.

He got panic while the girl looked straight at him with a deep serious face, "Wha… What do you want?"

She stared the eyes as red as ruby without blinking. He could see the blue-skies color on her eyes clearly. He couldn't release his gaze from those eyes. "Your eyes are red." Then his mood turned one hundred eighty degrees from that annoying question. "Do you have any problems with my eyes natural color?" pissed that boy.

That girl stroked his head without his expected. It's really made him more angry and there were lines of veins popped up on his forehead.

"Stop it already!" he threw her hand from his head and saw each other, then she made a surprising move. She's hugged him with her little arms, opened her little lips and back stroked his head. "There… There… There… Pain go away." She closed her eyelid while hugging him.

What she did to him made his red eyes open wide with a big surprise. The red eyes felt as flustered and confused as than ever. His cheeks felt hot and painted with a red color.

"You could cry if you want… you allowed to scream." She stroked his head with softly, made the boy cheeks like a boiling crab. Now he felt like he was being teased by the girl, "I don't know what you said, just please stop stroking my head!

I'm not a kid!" protested him with holding her arms tried to release those arms from him.

"It is Okay… It is gotta be fine… You will get better soon…" said her gently.

When he heard what she said, he just kept silence, know everything what he will do would be an useless, he decided sank his head between those arms. He feels so warm, yes it's so warm like his mother touch. He can't keep it forever, he is so fragile like a crystal glass and tears start falling down from his cheeks. He tighten his grip on her arms.

"I… tried…

I tried to wake up her, I told " _I'm gonna be a good kid_ ", she promised we always play together and she will be there at my elementary's ceremony entrance, but… but she still didn't open her eyes." He tightened his grip to her arms. She can feel the nails scratching on her arms, but she decided to endure it. She knew the boy felt even more painful than her arms now.

"Now every time I touch, her body feels as cold as the ice. Everything I done she didn't gave any response. She couldn't hear me anymore.

I already knew at that time but she still giving me her smile and made a promise as usual. She said, _It is gotta be fine and everyting is alright_."

She didn't give any response to him, didn't know what should she do, she just be a good listener to him. Hope she can lighten his burden though just a little.

"I knew she couldn't make it but I always tried to believe it. I asked to God but it seems He couldn't hear my prayers. Now I'm alone, no one by my side." The boy just keep talking how he feels right now.

"Why she didn't take me with her? What should I do without her? What should I live for?" he twisted his mind.

"I just want her back." his tender voice became louder and loud, "IS IT HARD FOR GOD TO REALIZE?" he shouted angrily.

She could felt his painful. "Sorry… I'm sorry…" still didn't know what to do, she just tighten her hold with regretted and heard the boy's heart voice.

.

.

In the other place but at the same time not far from their place. There are standing a young woman around her twentieth and a man in the middle of twentieth searching for someone. They already traced around the house but found nothing, then they decided to search on the outside house, the nearest roads and alleys, so here they are on the road not far from the park.

"Ojou-chan!" the young woman with a white blouse inside the black blazer and knee-length black skirt with the black heels, louder her voice calling for her little master.

"Milady!" yelled the man in all his back suits in the alley not far from the road.

"Ojou-chan!"

"Milady!" They keep searching all over the place but still not find what are they searching for.

"Oh, my… Ojou-chan, where are you now…" worried her while bite her thumb nail then she saw the black hair man came out from the alley and came closer to her. They both full of sweat from the heat and their search which already take an hour. She remembered the handkerchief inside her blazer pocket and pick up it from her pocket.

The short coffee brown haired woman handing her handkerchief to the black hair man who now standing next to her, "I'm sorry Tetsuo-san, because of me, you neglected your job and should helping me for looking her."

"It is fine. It is already my job to accompany and giving my best effort for our guest pleasure." He made a gesture to reject it and gave her a gentle smile, she felt upset by his rejection but that smile succeed to made her cheeks tainted with the red color. "Since your young lady has gone missing, then it became my duty for helping to find her."

"It is not good to loosing one of our important guest due to event." Said him politely.

If her master know about his daughter missing maybe she should find a new job soon but if she can. Imagine how her master will be angry to her and hang her on the gallows made her head went dizzy, "I'm so sorry… Ojou-chan has the lack presence, it seems inheritance from mistress side who sometimes can disappears her presence and pop up in front of us like a magic trick. Thus it why we the servants sometime forget about her and she easy to get lost if we don't put more intention." and now she wanted to cry too.

He gave her a gentle smile, "How impressive family that you serve."

"Ha..ha..ha... you think so.." She laughed with the pale face.

For a moment she felt a little bit relieved because her companion, "Nee… I glad you want to companied me but don't you think your young master more need you by himself now? Is it fine?" She changed the topic then the air changed became too dense and their warmly chit-chat changed into a silence. Tetsuo just took a deep breath and released it just for a second.

"….. It is fine. Young master already ditched all of peoples who came around him." There's a bitter smile on his face when he said it and the air around him suddenly changed, somehow she could feel his uneasy air.

The young woman looking through his eyes with a sad face, "It must be hard for him to losing his mother in the young age. I mean he just a six years old, this kind of event must have some effects for him. You didn't thought he would be alright, did you?"

"Well, maybe you're right. Even though he didn't cry, his world already turn around at the edge of his capability since a month ago.

Now you can see how his world crush just in one day. Mistress is very important to him, her appearance really has many effects to him since master very rare to see him. Mistress always by his side until one month ago when she must entered the hospital and ended like this." Saddened him.

"That's why these are our jobs to heal and cheer them when they sad and lonely." Cheered her and he just gave her a glimpse of smile.

Not long after the conversation ended, they heared a screaming.

"WHY MUST MY MOM? WHY NOT SOMEBODY ELSE?!" said the voice full of anger.

Tetsuo who heared the voice get startled. He really know that voice, without any hesitation he ran to the way that voice came. His action successfully made the woman who standing next to him before became startled. "Wha… wait Tetsuo-san!" Yelled the woman before she could end her words at the time she saw Tetsuo ran toward the voice came.

The young woman ran behind the butler, she felt her feet already became a jelly and her breath, how should she maintain it? She felt like running out her breath. Damn, what did make him into a hurry like that?! Finally the butler stop to run. There's a pause and doubt before he took the softly steps. Thanks to that the woman can feels the air back. "Ohh… Tetsuo-san, please give me a break. Why are you run for?" Complained her with running breath. She looked around her and looked there's a gate with vines around the metals, so they stopped at the entrance of the park

"Young master." called him without paid any attention to the young woman and stand at the middle of the park.

"Hahh…" sighed her and looked toward into the park, there are a little girl and boy on the white bench not far from the garden lamp. Her eyes opened wide, then she is running follow him back. Oh, my how happy she is when she looked at the kid. She wouldn't lose her job or hang on the gallows.

"Yo.. Young master… are you, okay?" Tetsuo became worried when saw the boy cry and shout.

"Ojou-chan." Yelled her happily at the girl.

The little girl looking back toward her voice and put her index finger in front of her mouth to make a silent code.

"Ahh.." The woman closed her mouth, realize there is a boy in little girl lap arms.

Tetsuo came close to him with worrying face but the boy just ignored him and screamed back. The boy pulled out his anger and sadness until he satisfied, both the young man and woman just stared at the scene without know what to do.

.

.

Time has passed for more than an hours. The boy started stop his sobbing and wiped his eyes with his sleeve coat.

"Feel better now?" smiled the girl when the boy released her arms and raised up his face.

With the hiccup he saw his surrounding, then his face became red when he saw there are two peoples beside them. He swept his tears from his face and nodded.

"Thanks." Said him with a little smile back.

The butler came next to him and interfered the moment between them, "Young master… forgive me for my interruption, but it is time for us to leave."

The woman came closer to the little girl and gave one of her hand in front of her master, "Ojou-chan… lets go back. Your parents already waiting for you."

The little girl looked at the woman beside her, then she looked upon the sky. The sky already changed their color become an orange red like tamarind orange, her nanny was right, the sun will goes down soon. She reached the woman hand and looked at the boy to say goodbye then start walking away from that place. When he saw them start to walking away, unconscious the boy yelled at the girl.

"Wait!" called the boy.

"Name… What is your name? You didn't give me one before."

The little girl looked back at him and opened her lips. In slow motion scene he could see her lips talking something but… 'What? I can't hear you? What? I don't know what you are talking!' thought him without can speak his mind.

"Bye bye." Smiled her.

_** BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… ** _

The heterochromatic eyes opened his red and gold eyes widely with his messy fiery red hair. The morning sun shines so bright from the window dazzled his eyes. He woke up from his bed, sat on the bed and touched his face with he left hand. He can felt his left eye was wet from tears. He still heard his alarm clock sound from his left side table. He reached it then turn off it.

' _Dream…_ ' he closed his eyes and tried to remember.

Why did he dream about the past? That little girl, Who is she?

"Bye bye." Murmured him. That is just the last words that he can hear and remember from her.

That time, he cried in front of the others and for him it just a shameful memory, showing your teary face to others but it was because that weird girl, who he doesn't even remember both her face and name, so why he dream about it again.

He looked at his wall clock, time show it is already 07.00 PM. He decided to pulled off the blanket and stand up from his bed. He put on the alarm back to the table, after that he walking straight to the bathroom in his room.

He kept thinking about that dream while he opened his pajama and turned on the shower.

※※※※※※※

He walked out from the bathroom with a towel to covered his bottom part, picked up the baby blue pale shirt and black trousers from inside the cupboard. After changed his clothes, he wore the watch and picked up the Ipad then left the room, down the stairs where there is a man stood below waited for him.

"Morning, Young master." The middle age butler bowed at him.

"Morning Tetsuo." Replied him with stoic face.

"What do you want for this morning, Young master?" Asked the butler.

"Coffee." Said him while saw at his Ipad kept straight walking with Tetsuo in his back.

He browsed the Ipad, opened some online news and flipped all of pages. Seems there is nothing to make him interest. Tetsuo pulled out one of dining chair where his master usually sit. The heterochromatic eyes sat on the chair while typing his Ipad for a new page. He opened the online market stocks and observed carefully one by one, meanwhile Tetsuo mix a cup of coffee for him.

The butler put on a cup of hot coffee and some newspapers in front of him, "Here are yours coffee and morning newspapers, young master."

"Thanks." He still kept his eyes on the Ipad without bother to looked at his butler.

"Is there anything good, Young master?" asked the butler but he even didn't move his eyes from the Ipad.

"Same as usual, but I think it is time for me to make a cash from the last stocks." He put his Ipad on dining table and sipped the coffee.

He started read the morning newspaper. He flipped all the pages which he thought it didn't important for him until his eyes gazed at something. He took a long time gaze just for one page of newspaper and not for news but for advertisement page, the butler who saw this uncommon event from his young master take a little glance to the paper and made a little smile.

"That is the new advertisement from "DWAINE Corp" cosmetic section, Young master." He was surprised to hear the sound of his butler in his long reverie, but he manage to maintain it and took a short breath.

"I know about that Tetsuo."

"Forgive me for my rudeness young master but it seems you like her, don't you"

He lifted one of his eye, saw at the butler beside him, "What makes you thinking like that?"

"You always stare at her, every time they airing or put the advertising in television and internet nor magazine and newspaper.

She is pretty, isn't she?" added the butler.

He shifted his gaze back to the newspaper on the table, "It is not like I like her, it just every time I see her it feels like I already know her for long time." Quibbled him and took a sip from his cup.

There was a pause for a moment before the butler started to speak again to his young master.

"Did you forget Young master? Both of you already met each others at least once in the past."

"Really? When did it happen?" asked him nonchalantly like as if he care about that. Without he knew it, the butler saw him with sadly face, "Pardon me Young master, but I couldn't recall it either."

"Looks you are going to old now Tetsuo." Sarcasm him to the middle age butler.

The heterochromatic eyes drank his coffee back while saw at the young girl with the petite face, white pale skin, blue sky long hair, and baby blue eyes nor her cherry lips in the newspaper. The butler just looked at him while thought about something that he wanted to speak but he held it cause in other side he never want to talk about it again.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Tetsuo?" he glanced to his butler not ordinary behavior.

"No, There isn't anything wrong Young master." There's no any hesitation on his answer.

The heterochromatic put back the newspaper on table, "Then what do you think about this."

"Pardon me, I didn't get you Young master?"

"This "DWAINE Corp" already do the enlargement for their company section and got into cosmetic industry. They never miss the opportunity in business as usual. This gonna be bad if we just see and standing like always. We going to lose with ours competitor.

Maybe we should do the enlargement to ours company section too starting from now." The heterochromatic eyes spoke about his thought then slurped back his coffee.

Tetsuo just kept on silent, he couldn't think. That teen is only fifteen but he has to be a mature man who always think about their business. He should act like the another teen on his age but he can do nothing which is out of his capability. It was his Master ordered, what his Master want. Since she gone he never see that Young master relax, to enjoy his life, everything are going to be bad and mad in every single day, maybe someday he will break like the fragile glass.

_** RING… RING… RING… ** _ There was a phone call, one of the maids in this household come to reach the phone. ' _Phone?_ _In_ _ the early morning? I bet that is not any good thing come from this _ .' Thought the heterochromatic eyes.

"Hello, Akashi's residence. Good Morning." Said the maid who hang up the phone.

"Yes, Sir. Please hold a moment I will ask him." He saw that maid walked fast toward him with bring the cordless phone. He didn't need to ask to know who is waiting on the other side of phone.

"Tell him, to not disturb me. Hang off the phone now." Said him sternly before the maid can give him the phone.

The maid face became pale, she already knew her young master would reject this but what she can do about this after all, "Bu.. but Young master." Worried her.

"I told you, HANG OFF RIGHT NOW!" Yelled him angrily.

"Ye… Yes.." Trembled her. She really knew this would be happen, what a lucky day for her today.

Didn't want to make him more angry than this, she quickly spoke with the man on phone, but…

"He..Ye..Yes.." She glanced to his young master two times, thought she must be dead after this. Then she pushed one of button on the phone. "I'm sorry Young master." Scared her while toward the phone at him.

"Seijuuro." Called the man on phone with deep monotonous voice. He was right, that sound of the man who he really despised so much.

"I think I told you before, I give you privilege as much as you want but you can't disobey me." Straight the man.

That man talked with the deep serious voice, "Or you want me take all my words and take you back from that kondominium for losing your freedom?!

Just warn you now but next time I will do my words. You hear me, Sei?!" added him.

There is an anger in his heterochromatic eyes gazed, he fisted his hands on the table, hold his anger without saying anything and bite his lower lip.

"I put that silence as your agreement. Now listen to me, I want you to come to my office at ours company in Marunouchi after your school ends. I don't want hear any reason or argue about that." After said that command, the man hang off the other side phone.

"I'm sorry Young master… but Master..", before the maid ended her sentence Seijuuro stopped her.

"Get off…" The maid stood trembeling saw her master face.

"I said, GET OFF FROM MY SIGHT NOW!" Yelled him while clenched the newspaper with his right hand and made the maid walked as fast as she can. Tetsuo just could see his master behavior without saying anything.

.

.

жж

** TBC **


	2. Akashi Seijuuro : Girlfriend¿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his life, his drama. Akashi Seijuuro fifteen years old is the heir of Star Ruby Corp. Being popular never makes him happy. Surrounding by girls, made every one who can see feel jealously but nobody is perfect. Nobody even him, they never know about his dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Lunatari and every one who reads this lame story. Hope this chapter not dissapoint you. I think I made Akashi to OOC's inside my story, but hey nobody perfect, right?
> 
> Next, please enjoy my story.
> 
> Regards,  
> Pao Pao

Author's Note : I don't have any Kuroko no Basuke Characters just have my own plot for the stories. I'm not an english native speaker and there will be much of typos, bad grammar and structure. Hope you will understand about it since it my first time to write a story. I like Kuroko no Basuke and like akakuro pairings so this story gonna be Gender Bender, OOC, AU, and sort some mix of another anime Characters.

Pairings : Fem Kuroko Tetsumi X Akashi Seijuuro.

Characters Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. OC © Bakpao Daging.

* * *

 

_Trust, happiness, and love affection are the real things that you can found in real life._

.

.

**Chapter II**

**.**

Akashi Seijuuro : Girlfriend **¿**

**.**

**.**

Today is his last day for going to school for this summer before the holidays. He rides a benz to school like usual, it just takes thirty minutes from his kondo. He sighed all the way to school, had an headache because this morning incident and...

Ah,He forgetten about today basketball exercise. Now he must get the permit from coach to not come at this afternoon practice and tell his captain as well. Around his mind right now all just about his old man, his damn old man. He thought that old man never want come back to this country anymore. Why he should come at the time like this when he want feels the breath for the first time. He rested his chin upon his hand while looked outside the window.“Stop right here, Hideo.” Command Seijuuro, but his driver not stop the car immediately and pissed him off. He smacked the door and yell,

“I said, STOP IT!!” He really angry to his driver and looked at him from the mirror with ice in his eyes. There’s a cold sweat on his driver face when their eyes meet each other toward the mirror.

“I’m sorry Young Master but we still have not arrived yet.” worried the driver.

Seijuuro showed his displeasure expression and glared at him, “Shut up. This is an order.” The driver know that teen character, he not different from his Master. Both are indisputable, with the half feeling the driver answered his Young Master with submissive and stop the car to the roadside. Hideo out of the car first then opened the door for his Young Master while made a little bow gesture. His Young Master come out with expressionless.

“You can go now.From now on you don’t have to drive or pick me up after school again.”

“Pardon me, Young Master. I’m worry if I...” Hideo nit pick his Master, tried to stop his Master action but he got cut before he can finish it.

“My words are command, and it’s your job to obey me.”

“But Your Father had..” before Hideo can finish his words the Young Master cut it out without any concern.

“Just give me a space for breath at least in this place.” Said Seijuuro without any glance to Hideo while walking away.

.

.

Seijuuro walking to the entrance gate of his school, Teiko Academy. Everyone who live in Japan know this one of best school in Tokyo at Nakano prefecture. Prestigious school who has the best number two, rank in academic and of course the family basic. Teiko is the best academy in sports and art class. There are many actresses, actors, models, seiyuu, artist, and sportmans who came to had education in Teiko, because of this popularity, Teiko like school who made a star. Many peoples want his son or daughter going to this school but you can’t study in this place just because your family status, background or rank. You still must have any talent you good at, at least one for you to going to this school.

Teiko academy always give five scholarship every year and every section for common people who have talents.Unfotunately, this year is an unlucky year for the common cause Teiko just accept four scholarship student who the top five in entrance test for the education class. It was all because Seijuuro is the number one in academic for his year, a first year in junior high school. Even though there are the different section in sport and education, it still have a change even  if you excel in sport, you can get into education class because you have a good rank in study too. There are many possiblity for it.

Seijuuro never feel any blessed like this one before. Thanks to his long negotiate with his father who always curb his life to approve about his choice in school, though for this action he must made a silly promise like usual but he never feels any regret about this. He started come to this school not from kindergarden or elementary but junior high school. In this school with the blink of eyes, he became a role models student, good in academic and sport made everyone admire him, has a good personality and face made many girls liked him and queued for being his girlfriend.

”Hey, that is Seijuuro-sama.” One of the girls murmured on her friend’s ear.“Oh, my he looks so handsome too, today.” Admired one of the girls

If you think just the girls who noticed him you’re wrong. Of course his arrival never escape from the view of other boys. “That is Akashi-san.” Said one of boys at the entrance. “Where’s his car? It’s not ordinary for  him to comes walk at school.” Asked another boy when he noticed Seijuuro came walk from the school gate.

“Maybe finally his family got financial problem.” Joked another teen with giggles and got elbowed by his friend who scolded him, “If he heard you. You never know what will happen in the future.”

“Well, if he has a future of course maybe he can’t open his eyes after this morning again.” Smirked the first teen before he got smacked on his head by the later teen. “Damn, You swore me to die.”

He pretended not to hear what their talking about. He really hates a bunch of scum come closer or try to peek his privacy. He hates every morning when he come to school. There always a league of noisy pigs and bunch of scum in the morning. He sighed without phrased any his heart words. Walk gallantly with nonchalantly, yes however he really despises them. He should keep his image as the role model student.

Although there is no one who dare to call or speak with him now, he knew their eyes stared at him and they murmured each other about him. He kept walking straight to the school building until his gaze snapped when saw someone who seems like he knew. She looked like have a chit-chat with her friend. He hoped she didn't notice him but it's too late. Her friend who saw him smile at him and said to her then the girl turned her back, smiling at him. She said later too her friend then started to walking toward him with a smile. _Damn_ , it’s what his think right now.

“Ohayou, Akashi-san.” Called a girl with short beige hair and white-complexioned skin who ten centimeters more shorter than him.

“Ah.. ohayou.” He smiled back to her. With that simple greeting, they started to walk together.

He stumbled bit accelerate his pace, but she still tried to keep her pace. This girl so persistent into him and he never likes it,  that’s why he created this silent air. No words come from him, but these silent never stand too long. Finally the girl started to talk first.

“Nee, Akashi-san do you have a time after this afternoon practice?” She asked with little red painted her cheeks.

Actually he’s too lazy to answered her question, but he can’t ruined his image just because this silly girl, right? “Ah… Sorry. I can’t come to this afternoon practice at all. I ought to see my father after school end.” He made a sad face, the fake one.

“Well, it is very regrettable then, but it is a good news that your father already back. You must being happy for it.”She smiled to him with happy face as she's happy for it.She felt little disappointed because that and he knew it. How silly is she?

“Ah.. yeah, of course I’m happy.” He really made a smile, but in his mind he thought, ‘ _Che… happy for it? Ass hole with that thing. It_ _’_ _s been better to jump into the abyss than meet him_.’

“We already in front of your class.” Said Seijuuro when saw 1-C class board above.

“A.ah.. yeah..” She made a sad face. Finally he can be free from her.

With a smile he excused himself to go. When he started walk away something hold his step and he just can sighed, he knew what is it. He turned his back and he saw the girl hold his coat with her face down. “Is there anything wrong?” he knitted his eyes.

“A…ah!! Sorry!!” Flustered the girl and released her hand from his white coat.

“Yes?”

 “N..No… It is just… Umm..Aa..” The girl opened her mouth but closed it again with her hand.

He sighed for the second time, he knew what she want. Should he say the words that the girl want to say or just pretend he didn’t know nothing? He took at least three minutes for the girl to talk what inside her mind. Okay it seems useless, looks like he should take that initiative or he will be trap in these silent till the bell ringing and waste his time. He started with patted her head, “… Well, if you want we can have lunch together during breaks.” and she blushing because it.

“O.. Ok..ay th… then.” Replied her haltingly.

He stopped to pat her head and kiss her on her cheek, “Well, I will going to my class now. See you at break.” He smiled at her then walking away while the girl still standing there entrapped with his action before. Her face is so red and her heart beating so fast. All she can do just hold her heart with the other hand.

Without looking back at the girl, Seijuro walked gallantly hiding his confused face. Now, lets he remember. Who is her name again? The Only Thing he can remember is just her class. Well why should he care if actually from the start he never have any interest to remember it.

He looked at his watch, ‘ _Ah, it still have a time before the first class start . I should meet Nijimura-senpai now, besides I have a promise with her already_.’

With that he decided to walk up the stairs to the third floor where the third year for education is. He searched for 3-B classroom. Even it is the third years section, he could feel many eyes stared to him and whispered each others. The senior girls are smiling to him trying to catch his attention. There are a girl who saw the mirror to check her make up, one who using lip gloss or the one with rhe ridiculous color lipstick for the second times, and a girl who check between her teeth.

Wait. Check in between her teeth? Oh, c’mon. Don’t be ridiculous. What is she eat for this morning? That silly girl. Did she never know there is a rest room for doing some foolish action? Where is her manner after all. Okay, he should fasten his pace and go from this hallway as soon as possible. His head already felt so much pain from this morning and he didn’t want it become more worse.

‘ _Tsk_ _,_ _this is why the girls put the pain in the ass. Although I’m in the same section like them why they stared at me like I’m_ _the one who come_ _from art section in acting nor model class. What the heck happen in this floor, just give me a break!_ ’ He walked faster than before but still with gracefully.

Finally, he saw the class board notice above the door which reads 3-b, but before he can peeping into the classroom there’s someone notice his coming. The boy with dark brown hair and milk chocolate eyes with glasses came close to him. “Akashi-san? Did you need anything from my class?’ Asked the teen who taller and senior than him in the same club.Great, now he didn’t need a bother to call him. “Yes, Nakajima-senpai. I look for Nijimura-senpai, Could you call him for me?”

“Shuuzou? Okay wait a minute, I’ll call for you.”

Nakajima who standing in front of the door looked into the class, searching for the culprit and yelled, “Oi, Shuuzou!”

“What?!” answered the voice from inside the class.

“Akashi is looking for you now!”

“OU… Uph..@#!%%^$^#” From outside the class Seijuuro can hear a noise in hurry hit both the table and chair then someone tried hold his scream from the pain.

Nakajima looked at him with curious feel. While waiting Nijimura to come outside class, he tried to dig something, “Well, is there anything bad?” Asked Nakajima but just got a stare from him, the intense one like tried to say it's not your own business. Nakajima still want to keep his life for today so he decided not continue that question and tried to make the new one.

“Hey, I heard you have a new girl now.” Seijuuro lifted one his eye like to say _then?_ As his answer and Nakajima decided to continue it. “I saw both of you holded hand each other yesterday.Man, you have got Kotone as your girlfriend. I’m so jealous, you lucky bastard.” He held his mouth his right hand, he face turned to pale.

“Pardon?” Asked Seijuuro with expressionless.

Oh, god he must be so dead. Why he couldn't stop his bad mouthing. With the cold sweats he tried to apologize with haltingly voice, “I- I’m so sorry, Akashi-san. I- didn't mean-…”

“Who?”

Nakajima already prepare if something happen to him now while protect his face with both hands. Nothing happen after that he got confuse and looking at him. Seijuuro lifted his red eyes like he’s confusing about something and said, “Ko..to..?”

It’s really weird. A question? Don’t tell him, he really doesn’t know the girl's name even though they already together. “Your girlfriend is Kotone, right?” Nakajima hope he got wrong about that.

“Ah.. I see, so that is her name. Looks you know her better.” Is he for real? How could he never know his girlfriend’s name. Perhaps the rumours said was to be true, poor that girl.

“Of course I know. She is popular among us, she is one of the cutie from first years. Didn’t you know that?”

Seijuuro didn’t give any damn to answer it. There’s just an awkward silent among them. So it was real even he’s her boyfriend. Without intending anything Nakajima asked innocently, “Akashi-san don’t tell me. You become her boyfriend but you never remember her names?” Seijuuro still didn’t give any answer to him and why Nakajima felt the air is so hot today.

“Akashi-san, do you need anything from me.” Interrupted someone, reflex both of them looked toward the voice. There’s standing a boy with the tidy short black hair and black eyes who more taller between them. That boy tried to hold his pain from his knee and tried to looks cool.

“Ah, yes. There is something I want to talk about.” Seijuuro glance his eyes to the another boy beside Nijimura.

Don’t need a smart people to know what’s the meaning from his glance. “Okay. I will leave you both. Have a good day, Akashi-san.” Cheered the boy before come into the class.

“Thanks, Nakajima-senpai.” Replied him.

After Nakajima go away from them the black haired teen crossed his arms on his chest, started to ask him“Then what do you want to talk about with me, Akashi-san?”

“Say Senpai. Did you know Kotone?” His answer made his senpai lifted his eye.

“Kotone?” at first he confused with his question then as he was remember something.“Ah, Your new girlfriend? I know know her maybe every one knew about her. She is popular among the boys.”

Again Seijuuro didn’t say any words. So she’s so popular, it’s the first time he heard it. Both of teens just stared each other even there’s a crow scream an Ahooo. What an awkward.

The black haired teen who released his voice first with a sigh, “Nee, Don’t tell me that the one you want to talk about?” Seijuuro snapped out of his mind and said, “Ah, sorry sorry… I have my own business to take care of so I couldn’t come to practice after school.”

“Business? What kind of business is it?”

Okay should he to tell him about his fucking old man came to destroy his freedom back? Maybe not. “It is a privacy I can’t tell you.”

“Did you lie?”

Oh, c’mon. Last time he said he believed on him and that’s why he got a promotion as the vice captain. Now, why he’s still questioning him. “Didn't you put your trust in me?”

“… Is coach already know?”

“No, I have not tell him yet.”

Nijimura exhale a breath short, “You don’t have to. I will tell him by myself.”

“Ah, but if I know you just being slack off. I would like to triple your practice at summer camp without any concern.” Smirked him.

Here it is, the captain of tyranny. Why he always seems to be happy with someone who suffered from his regiment menu. Even he’s the captain of tyranny, Seijuuro already respected him and consider him as his big brother, perhaps. At least he’s still better than _him_.

“Then do you have anything to say again?”

“No, Thanks senpai. I will take my leave now.” He bow to his captain then walk away from him.

He’s going back to his class while thinking about something. He doesn’t care about the people around him, when he arrived in front of his class the bell is ringing.

**DIIIING…DAAANG…DOOONG… DIIIING…DAAANG…DOOONG…**

The teacher comes to start the home room. First class for this last day will be start soon.

※※※※※※※

**DIIING…DAAANG…DOOOONG…**

The bells for the end of fourth class already ringing, it is time for recess now. Seijuuro tidied his book on his table as soon as possible cause he knew she already waiting him in her class. he promised her to have lunch together today. He went out of his class, went to the canteen to bought some breads and mineral water, and immediately walked to Kotone’s class.

He called kotone to go out from her class and takes her for having lunch at the back yard. they walked together with holding hands. Vaguely there is a flushed on her cheeks, even though he can saw it with clearly, he still kept on silent. Both of them didn’t speak each others while walked and Seijuuro put his stoic face. Now what should he do with her? Maybe he should searching a place for them to enjoy their meal. He looked at the white bench on the school park.

“Lets we sit on that bench.” Invited him. The girl just gave him a little nod as her answer. It just a couple of minutes but he already tired from this. Why he can’t it eat his meal alone? Why all the girls should have lunch with her boyfriend? To show every one that she has a boyfriend or for being possessive to tell the boy is mine?

Kotone opened her lunch box and pouring the tea to the bottle’s cap, she is serving the tea to Seijuuro.

“No, thanks. I don’t fondle with the tea.”

She took back the tea with little upset, “.. sorry. I didn’t know that.” She held it tight with her hands before put the tea beside her.

“You don’t have to.” Shorten him without hard feeling.

Doesn’t give up with his cold behaviour. With her chopsticks, she took the scramble eggs from the lunch box and tried to feed him. Unfortunately, again he refused it.

“I already bought a lot of breads.” He showed her a white plastic bag.

She giggled a little, how foolish is she? She should have known that bag is full with the food and drink. “You right.” She smiled with hiding her pain.

The silent comes back between them. She saw him looked to the other way while ate his bread. What should she do to get his attention to her? If it’s another person maybe their already falling into her arms. She thought she already put her best make up today. She tried to make it so natural, but that always failure to get his attention. Did he really love her?

“A..ano.. Akashi-san.” Her tighten her holds on her lunch box and start the conversation between them.

Seijuuro still didn’t bother to look at her, “Yes?”

“I.. It is, okay for you to be with me?” Slow her ,but there is a doubt on her face. Her cheeks got redden which make her to look cute though it doesn’t have any side effects for him.

Here they are, the drama for today. He’s feeling so annoyance now.

“… Sure, I promised you this morning right.” The girl shook her head as her responsed.

“No.. It’s not about the lunch. I mean… It is okay for you to have me as your girlfriend?” She cast down her gaze, she tried to hold her tears.Now, she’s really getting his attention, ‘ _This silly girl, why she asked me a fool question since she_ _’s_ _the one who asked me to go on date with her_.’

“Why do you ask that?” He looked at the girl. Actually for a second, he glared at her but she didn’t notice it before.

There’s a doubt when she want to answer him. She didn’t know suppose she ask him or not. What will she do if his answer just like what she imagine. How if he reject her? But if she doesn’t know, she never know how his heart to her.

“Umm… you know Akashi-san, There was a rumour that you always date with girls not for more than one month.” She took the risk. Even he doesn’t like her, she will try more harder to get his heart. She absolutely will get his heart.

“If it true, do you have any problems with that?” The girl widen her eyes when heard his answer. In silent Seijuuro looked at her reaction, ‘ _So it was not the answer that you expected_?’

“Do you?” The tense came from his words.

She looked at him with teary eyes, she opened her mouth but closed it back, she tried to not cries and he knew that. She averted from his gaze, bowed her head and tighten her hold. Out of the blue, she felt a hand caressing her hair.She widen her teary eyes and looked him back.

He patted her head and gave her a warm smile and she couldn’t hold her tears again, ‘ _Why  should_ _I_ _do this silly act_?’

“Eh..” murmured her.

“There… There… why you look so dead serious?” Flustered him like all the thing he said was a joke. ‘ _You are suck and make me want to puke_.’ That’s what he thought inside his heart.

“You the one who asked that but you didn’t prepare for the answer.” Chuckled him while pinched her nose. The girl looked so confused though the tears already running from her eyes. ‘ _Don’t cry you stupid girl. Stop making me do anything reckless_.’ He wiped her tears with gently and smiled.

Kotone wiped her tears and flushed because of that, “I… I.. “

“Hey, didn’t you the one who told me it was okay for being like this for a moment.”

‘ _Hence me a headache_.’

“Told me that you will be patient for waiting me have a same feeling like you.”

‘ _You distressed me_.’

“You did forget about that, didn’t you?”

‘ _You the egoist one, why you always want me do more_.'

Yes she already know about that. That’s why she will try so hard to get his heart. Someday he will really in love with her. She was sure of it, “I like you Seijuuro.” Kotone hugged him.

He Hugged her back with smile, ‘ _You mean nothing to me_.’

“I Love you.” Said Kotone with gently.

‘ _I never love you since the beginning_.’

“Really.. Really love you..” Tightly her.

‘ _I hate people like you  from the depth_.’

“Thanks.” Replied him.

She imagine if they both will always get together, her love will be greeted by him. “I hope you will have the same feeling like me as soon as possible.” She hoped for.

‘ _You never can make me falling for you_.’

“Yeah, I wait for it.”

 _‘I will ditch you when this summer ends. That is why I will take my reward from you first_.’ Grinned him.

She release her hug and smile happily to him. He put his hand on her ear, closed her face into his face, and started to kissed her.

He released his kiss, pressed forehead to forehead and smile. She felt very ashamed because of it but inside her heart she felt like she was the victory. Shyly she looked at him and gave him a brief kiss. “You are so kind, Sei. Thanks it is you that I love.” They smiled each others.‘ _Yeah, you right. Just thinks of me like that, I’m your light after all_.’ His darkness laughed with satisfaction.

“Now, lets eat our lunch the recess will over soon.” Said Seijuuro with little smile while stroked her head fast.

“Mou, Sei. You ruined my hair.” Pouted her, then fixed her hair and position the hair pins.

He laughed the real one. Not because her funny faces and behaviour. It’s all about her foolishness, she even doesn’t know how foolish is she. He stopped his laugh, took a bottle of mineral water to drink. The girl looked like getting inspiration from nowhere, immediately she turned to him. “Nee, Sei tell me what if I make your favourite food later in cooking class.”

He looked confused with the girl question, “Favourite? I don’t have nothing as favourite at all.”

“But, they said..”

“Huh...”he took a short breath.

He held his head and shook it, “It was about the rumour again, wasn’t it?”

“It really makes me wonder who is the one who doesn’t have a work to do and spread the nonsense like this.” If he found who the culprit is, he will do something to him or her. Hang them on the gallows seem interesting. Kidnap them and throw them into the sea, sounds good too.

“Eh, you didn’t know Sei? There still a lot of rumour about you.”

“Oh, yeah? Interesting let me hear your stories about it.” Said him while ate the bread again.

“Let me think. How we should to start it from…” She said what she thought.

They ate their lunch while talked about the rumours, they laughed together and for her, he is the perfect one, the kindness, warms, education, sport, smiles, absolutely the face that he has. She really happy now cause the silent air which wrapped them already melt, but she never know if he thought about something.

‘ _Well, not all the rumour are the nonsense at al_ l.’ Hope she never regretted what she said later. It really makes him want to tear her apart and see what would she do. Would she cry and give him that pathetic expression again or not? If yes, so she is not different from them.This will be the boring game ever,very disappointed. With a grin he said in his heart,

‘ _I can’t wait for this season off_.’

.

.

.

.

‘ _Would there someone who can satisfy me_?’

.

.

жж

**TBC**


End file.
